Welcome home, Alec
by DisturbingEmily
Summary: Alec comes home after his two weeks abstence to his tease of a boyfriend. It's basically PWP, so obviously lemon inside. R&R


**Title: Welcome home, Alec**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments, I just like to play with our favorite boys and make them do naughty things.**

**I am not an English native speaker, so excuse me for all weird mistakes, if there are any. This is my first lemon ever, so tell me what I can improve.**

**Warnings: language, _mature_ content**

**Beta: StarryOwlEyes, thank you honey ::tackles::**

**Inspiration: Natalia Kills - Mirrors**

Alexander Lightwood was pissed off. Not mildly irritated or annoyed as usual, but seriously mad. The other thing that was out of ordinary was that the object of his anger was Magnus, not his siblings or Clary. His boyfriend really pushed his buttons today. He glared at the glass half-filled with coke and whisky, as if it was the cause of his mood. Sadly, even under the pressure of his piercing icy-blue eyes, the glass didn't burst, and didn't give him satisfaction. The flashing lights hurt his eyes, and loud obnoxious music irritated his sensitive ears making his shitty mood drop even lower.

He had been gone for two weeks, and as an adult he had to attend the Conclave Meetings. He didn't have the luxury of refusing, and this recent session had lasted two weeks, even though it was on the not very urgent topic of the new kinds of weapons to fight minor demons. He had no idea why these old fools couldn't agree immediately, they debated two weeks about the stuff, only to agree that all of the armament presented on the first meeting were acceptable.

After these two weeks, he expected a warm "welcome home" from his boyfriend, preferably filled with heavy make-out session or passionate love-making, but instead of quiet evening with his lover, he had to attend loud, exhausting party. Magnus very well knew that he was coming back today, he made sure to send him a fire message. Additionally not only had his boyfriend organized a party on his coming-home night, but also avoided him all evening. The only thing he got was a small peck on his cheek at the beginning, and then occasional brush of the warlock's hand on his thigh or back when Magnus was strutting near him in his skin-tight, torn jeans. Oh and the constant sex-eyes that his lover was giving him. He knew that the warlock was a tease, and he usually loved it, but not tonight not after such a long separation. Magnus overdid things, and he would pay for it as soon as the party ended. _Oh, he will pay dearly_, Alec thought, and smirked in the brink of his glass. Magnus Bane would _scream _tonight, he would make sure of it.

* * *

><p>After seeing off the last of his guests, Magnus happily marched into his bedroom; the party was a blast as always. Alec was sitting at the edge of their king-sized, covered by canary canopy bed, a frown on his angular, pale face.<p>

"So darling, how did you like the party?" He asked, smiling mischievously, and steered towards his boyfriend.

"Shut up, and close the door, " Alec said, his voice steel-cold. The warlock raised his eye-brows at his tone, but closed his mouth and door as the Shadowhunter ordered. "Now, strip, and let your hair down, I don't want it to poke me."

_Well, that was interesting. _And very unusual for his quiet and shy lover. He snapped his fingers and felt his thus far spiked hair, falling around his face, some strands tickling his cheeks. He tugged at his blue cardigan and let it fall from his outstretched arms. Then, he pulled over his head a yellow, glittery t-shirt, and discarded it on the floor. He glanced at Alec and bit his lower lip when he met the azure, burning orbs, while toying with the button of his artsy torn, skinny jeans. He slowly dragged the zipper down, enjoying the sight of Alexander hungrily wetting his lips, and felt the denim slide down. He stepped out of the trousers, and toed out of his rainbow socks. He hooked the thumbs inside the waistband of his red boxers, intending to get rid of the only piece of cloth on his body, when Alec's rough, husky voice stopped him.

"Stop, leave them, and come here, " the Shadowhunter stood up as Magnus sauntered towards him.

Alec forced their mouths together, his teeth pulling at his boyfriend's lower lip and nibbling at it. He slowly parted them and plunged inside, his tongue tangling with Magnus' and exploring the warm cavern. His hand fisted forcefully into the warlock's onyx strands, tugging slightly, eliciting a muffled moan, while the wet muscle slid across his lover's teeth, and the inside of his cheeks, dominating him. He felt Magnus fingers dip into his lower back, for sure leaving red imprints.

Alec quickly turned them around and pushed his lover onto the bed, the warlock emitting surprised yelp. He straddled his hips, his bodyweight keeping him in one place. He latched at Magnus' neck, biting and sucking at the vulnerable skin, while his hands snuck to the silk scarf laying on the pillow. He grasped the warlock's wrists, and quickly bound them together. Magnus' greenish, cat-like eyes shot open, taken aback, but he didn't struggle as his hands were being tied to the headboard. A breathless moan escaped him as Alec gently pecked the warlock's kiss-swollen lips, and asked concerned for a moment,

"Is it alright? Not to tight?"

Magnus shook his head, and smiled encouragingly at the black-haired youth. Astonishingly, Alec reached for another scarf and covered his lover's eyes. _Well, I didn't expect that_, Magnus mused and twitched nervously on the soft covers, feeling exposed and vulnerable. He felt the Shadowhunter's warm, calloused fingers slide up and down his chest, making him shiver and his nipples harden in the cold air. Alec gently grazed both of them with his palms and then licked one, rolling it between his teeth, earning a quiet whimper from Magnus, as the warlock arched from the bed at the pleasurable and slightly painful sensation. He smiled and brought attention to its counterpart, while not forgetting the abandoned, reddened nub and tweaked it with the tips of his fingers. He slowly went up, nibbling at the sensitive area of his lover's chest, and stopping at the thin skin of Magnus neck. The warlock threw his head back, swearing and exposing his throat further to the onslaught of Alec's biting, open-mouthed kisses. The Shadowhunter found the man's pulse point and squeezed his teeth hard, leaving brazen mark, Magnus's tied hands twisted, his electric blue nails biting into his palms. A strangled gasp of Alec's name on his lips.

Alexander trailed his mouth down leaving slightly red spots on Magnus' torso, making warlock pant, his sensations heightened with the blindfold covering his eyes. Alec's hand reached down and rubbed his lover's hardened length through the material of the red underwear.

"You want it, don't you?" The Shadowhunter whispered into Magnus' ear, making him shudder and bite his lip.

"Fuck… Yes, Alec…" He gasped, writhing on the bed, his arousal uncomfortable.

"Yes, Alec what?" The boy probed, his fingers massaging the insides of Magnus' thighs, the nails gently scratching, making the warlock incoherent.

"Please… Please Alexander, take them off , touch me," he moaned as Alec dragged his nails down his chest, leaving angry, red lines.

"Well, if you're asking so nicely…" Alex chuckled and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Magnus' boxers. He slowly slid them down, and his lover's erection sprang free.

He cupped the warlock's length, sliding his warm palm up and down slowly. Magnus' mouth fell open and his hands fisted into the canopy forcefully. Alec smirked and while not stopping his pumping, he took the head into his mouth. Magnus cursed and arched from the bed, the Shadowhunter's hands going up to keep his hips still and halt from pushing his lover's cock deeper into his mouth. He wanted to take things slowly, to tease Magnus as he did earlier. Revenge was sweet.

"Shit, Please Alec…" He choked out as the Shadowhunter started to swirl his velvet tongue around the tip.

After a moment of torturing his boyfriend, Alec changed the angle, leaned in and took him slowly inch after inch, right to the base. He swallowed around Magnus and warlock let out a strangled, desperate moan, urging him to do _more. _Alec started to bob his head up and down fast, gently scratching his teeth and humming around Magnus' cock once in a while. With one hand he kept his boyfriend in place, while with the other he played with his balls.

Magnus couldn't help but writhe on the bed, his fingers clutching whatever he could reach, he let out incoherent, breathless groans and pants, usually followed by Alec's name or curse. For most of the time he was a straight top, but sometimes he needed to be manhandled, held down, and dominated. And now as Alec got into the mood, he was enjoying it immensely . Actually, he was afraid that he was getting into it too much and he would blow off before it was the time. He felt already close. He bit his lip harshly, making it break under the pressure.

Alec must have realized the reason for his silence, because he withdrew from ravaging his body, and said, "Calm down, baby. I am not finished with you" while he gently stroked his black, disheveled hair. He puffed, and slowed his rapid breathing. Alec crawled on the top of Magnus' body, and pressed his mouth to his lover's. His tongue slid across the cut, licking off the blood. He backed off and put three of his fingers to Magnus' lips, pushing lightly. The warlock took the hint, and let them in, latching at them, coating long digits in a generous coat of saliva.

Alec slid down, between his boyfriend's legs, and nuzzled his face into Magnus' thigh. He lightly circled the puckered hole with his middle finger.

"Now, what is that one word? " He asked, gently nibbling at the soft skin of the warlock's hip. "You need to be polite, you know."

"For the Lilith, Alec!" The tied man gasped at the stinging sensation, impatient and desperate for Alec's fingers to be inside him.

"No, that is not the word, I was asking about, " the Shadowhunter replied, tsking with disapproval, and withdrawing his fingers completely.

"Please? Please?"

"Yes, that's the word, good boy."

Alec slid the first digit inside, Magnus fidgeted on the bed slightly while the boy pumped it in and out. The second and third finger quickly joined inside the warlock's body, making him arch of the bed with a moan as Alec circled them inside, stretching him, grazing his sweet spot. His eyes rolled back in his head at the sheer pleasure of his lover's fingers working him over. He whimpered pitifully when Alex took the digits out. He heard a quiet shuffling of the boy around the bed, probably discarding his clothes, and tell-time sound of the bottle of lube being opened, he licked his lips in anticipation.

"So lover, you were teasing me all night long, weren't you?" Alec whispered, his hot breath on Magnus' neck made him shiver and gasp.

"Yeah…"

"That wasn't very kind of you." The Shadowhunter circled his finger around the spot where the warlock's belly-button should have been. The boy knew the sweet points of his lover's body well.

"I'm sorry, baby, " Magnus cried out , while his nails dug into the heels of his palms, impatient, desperate for release.

"Now you are, not so much earlier huh? Well, I'm gonna make you remember that you do not tease a Shadowhunter, " Alec said sternly, grasping the warlock's hips, promise lingering in his voice.

He threw Magnus' legs over his shoulders, making his lover's thighs almost touch the covered by red marks chest. He was _very _thankful right now that his boyfriend took his time to stretch every evening, he was incredibly flexible. The warlock squirmed under him in anticipation as he placed a firm, lip-closed kiss on his mouth. And then he suddenly rammed forcefully inside the warlock's body, jabbing right into his prostate, making him scream in pleasure-pain, and surprise as Magnus being blindfolded had no idea what Alec planned.

The Shadowhunter observed as under the onslaught of fast, rough thrusts, his lover arched, a breathless, silent moan on his reddened lips. His tied hands twisted into the canopy, the knuckles turned white, trying to find some leverage, as Alec's steady, quick strokes jerked him towards the headboard. He started to wonder if he wasn't pushing the boundary, but all his doubts disappeared, as Magnus whimpered his plea for more. He grasped his boyfriend's angry red shaft and started to pump him in time with his thrust.

"Baby, untie me, please " Magnus suddenly whispered, his wrists straining against the silk, green scarf. "I want to touch you so badly…"

Alec hesitated, he was supposed to be punishing the warlock for his teasing, so he should resist the tempting pleas. On the other hand he missed his boyfriend's touch. After that thought his decision was quick. He reached to the knot bounding Magnus' wrists and pulled, finally freeing his lover. The warlock's hands instantly flew to the blindfold ripping it from his eyes and throwing it away. Magnus' fingers quickly located Alec's nearly shoulder-length black strands, and he fisted them, bringing their faces together and capturing the Shadowhunter's mouth in an eager, full of teeth and tongue, kiss. The nails of his other hand dug into the boy's back with desperation. He could tell that Alec was close to the release by the slightly slowing, uneven pace of his thrust, the jerking hand on his partner's cock losing focus once in a while.

Magnus bit his lower lip as Alex buried his head into his exposed neck, leaving there open-mouthed kisses, and muffling his loud moans. He couldn't hold back anymore when the Shadowhunter twisted his hand around his length. As he climaxed he arched of the bed, as far as their uncomfortable after such long time position allowed, and shouted Alexander's name, while squeezing his eyes shut.

As Magnus' reached his release, Alec felt the walls tighten around his shaft, dragging him into his own orgasm. He felt shivers trailing down his back, and then as he shot inside his lover, he muffled a long moan into the warlock's throat. He thrust a few times more in order to ride out his orgasm, and collapsed on Magnus, boneless.

After a few seconds, he managed to roll from his boyfriend's body, allowing him to stretch his numb limbs. He glanced at his lover and smiled at Magnus' satiated expression. He laid his head on the warlock's flat stomach, his hand lazily drawing random swirls on the heated skin, and felt his boyfriend's long fingers dip into his disheveled mop of hair, entwining with the strands.

"That was amazing, darling," suddenly Magnus said, his smooth, velvet voice dreamy. Alec blushed and the warlock thought that his little, shy Shadowhunter was back. Even though he liked his naughty alter-ego, he loved the sweet version of his lover more. It was the boy he fell in love with. "I would probably pay dearly for our little fun tomorrow morning though."

"I…" Alec stuttered as he gazed at his warlock unsurely. "I don't what came over me. You teased me all night, and I was pissed off and…" Magnus pressed his pointer finger against the Shadowhunter's lips, silencing him.

"Don't over think, darling. I loved it, and I shouldn't have been so mean to you, I was mad at the Clave, not you, I'm sorry." He tugged at Alec's locks, urging him to come up, and pressed his mouth to his boyfriend's in a sweet, closed-lipped kiss. He gazed at his lover's blue orbs, and whispered "I love you."

Alec nuzzled into Magnus' neck, his arms tightening around his boyfriend's chest. "I love you too."

The warlock smiled. As Alex started to drift away, he heard a quiet whisper of "Welcome home, darling."

**Now...**

**please review, and tell me what you think, remember first lemon ever, so: what should I improve?**


End file.
